


blessings keep falling in my lap

by aceaaronminyard (necklace), autisticandrewminyard (transtwinyards)



Series: trans andrew [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bath Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Teasing, Trans Male Character, consequently this is also the softest thing in the series, this is the softest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/autisticandrewminyard
Summary: “You said you were showering,” Andrew pointed out over by the doorway.He sighed, then sat up in the tub, keeping his eyes down. “I’m just about done anyway.”“No,” Andrew said. “Stay right there.”a continuation toeverything i need's between those thighs





	blessings keep falling in my lap

**Author's Note:**

> title from Chance the Rapper's [Blessings](https://youtu.be/KeqmbhyoFZQ)
> 
> kudos to sam who helped me out w this! sorry it took me a week to write but like,,, it's so Fluff.

Neil closed his eyes and leaned his head against the edge of the tub as he let the warm water of the bath soothe his sore muscles. Before Andrew’s little stunt tonight, Neil had done laps around the court and added to the restraint he had to muster in the car, he was a little exhausted in that way that felt good as the tension melted in the warmth engulfing him.

He couldn’t place the word for it. He felt around the bubbles on the surface of the water as he thought about it. _Satisfaction, contentment, post-orgasmic_ , the list went on. Neil was fluent in nearly four languages and yet he couldn’t describe this one feeling.

The door clicked open, but Neil kept his eyes closed, knowing full well that it was Andrew making good on his promise to join him earlier.

“You said you were showering,” Andrew pointed out over by the doorway. His voice was soft in the way that really was _post-orgasmic_ , and Neil heard the telltale shift of clothes over skin that told him that Andrew was undressing.

Neil hummed and opened his eyes to count the tiles within reach. He sighed, then sat up in the tub, keeping his eyes down. “I’m just about done anyway.” He cupped his hands a few inches below the surface of the water and hung his head to pour it over his already-drying hair.

“No,” Andrew said. “Stay right there.”

Neil dropped his hands as Andrew stood over the part of the tub by Neil’s feet and bent down to tug at the drain. They both watched the water level go down until the tub was half-full, then Andrew plugged it back up and stepped in.

He crouched by the faucet, adjusting the temperature, then turned it up to refill the tub with warmer water. Neil was about to withdraw his feet when the faucet cut off, give Andrew some space to sit down on so that they could sit together, but Andrew pinned his foot down with a hand.

“Let me sit in your lap, yes or no?”

Neil blinked, nodded, then said, “Yeah, sure, okay.”

Andrew crawled over to his side, then sat down on Neil’s thighs, their feet tangling under the milky soap water. With Neil sitting straight-backed behind Andrew, the water came up to his chest. But to Andrew, who was slouching a little, the water came around his arms. Skin brushed against skin underwater, and Andrew had his back flush against Neil’s chest.

Neil circled his arms out in front of them both and cupped water into his hands. “Close your eyes,” Neil muttered.

When Andrew lowered his head, Neil poured water onto his blond hair, made sure to soak it through. Andrew shivered at the feeling of warm water cascading down his neck and shoulders, the feeling of smooth skin rubbing against Neil’s front.

“Still good?” Neil asked softly.

Andrew nodded.

“I can clean you up,” Neil offered.

Instead of answering, Andrew pointed to the rack that held toiletries and soap on the tiled floor by the tub without turning to look.

The room was quiet, the faucet dripping little drops of water into the tub being the only sound they could hear. Neil carded his fingers through Andrew’s head, lathered shampoo and massaged a little. Andrew leaned in a little closer to him, sighing softly.

“Can I kiss you?” Neil asked. Andrew turned his head a little to give him a look, then turned back around with a nod.

Neil poured water over Andrew’s shoulder, then pressed his lips lightly over it. With a small smile, he leaned forward and smeared soap bubbles on the tip of Andrew’s nose. Andrew gave him an unimpressed look, wiping it off with the back of his hand. He reached up to card his hand through his hair, then turned to smear a line of soap across Neil’s forehead.

Neil huffed through his nose, then pressed another kiss on Andrew’s shoulder, noting how pink it was.

Neil slicked Andrew’s hair back as he rinsed the soap off, careful about keeping the bubbles off Andrew’s face. He did the same thing for the conditioner, with more and more kisses pressed to Andrew’s shoulders, to the side of his neck, the part where Andrew’s hair fades out to skin at the nape of his neck. All the noise he could get from Andrew were soft little sighs that made Neil feel like he was just this side of disoriented with affection.

“You want me to do your body soap too?” Neil asked, his voice low in the echo-y room.

Andrew considered for a moment, playing with the water. All Neil could see from where he was leaning a little to the right to see Andrew consent to something was the line of Andrew’s cheek, the tip of his nose, his eyelashes, and the gentle line of his shoulders.

After a moment, Andrew nodded again. Then finally broke his silence with, “Okay.”

“Sit on the edge of the tub,” Neil told him.

They shifted around a little, and once Andrew was sitting on the edge, the water came up around Neil’s stomach. Neil reached around Andrew for the body soap and the sponge and started around Andrew’s legs.

It was easy to keep his touches light and fleeting, lathering soap further up Andrew’s legs and thighs, the curve of his hips, the solid muscles on his tummy. By the time Neil stopped a bit to soak the sponge again, Andrew was breathing odd, looking down at Neil with his lips parted.

Neil knew what someone asking to be kissed looked like.

Neil knelt in the bath tub, scooching in between Andrew’s thighs as he lathered soap on Andrew’s shoulders, then down towards his arms. He trailed kisses where he’d cleaned, looking at Andrew’s posture for any change of heart. Every time he hesitated to give Andrew a questioning look, all he had in response was a nod and an expecting look.

He held Andrew’s left hand in his right, and looked up to ask, “Yes or no?”

Andrew nodded, seeming almost breathless and pink-cheeked as Neil pressed a kiss on one of his scars, then the same on the other hand as Neil continued to clean him up. Neil paused as he was distracted with the way Andrew’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Andrew hooked his fingers under Neil’s chin, running his thumb over the ruined skin on Neil’s face. “Kiss me,” he whispered.

Neil ducked down and gave Andrew’s wrist a small peck, grinning a little at how Andrew frowned in frustration. When Andrew’s hand slid from his chin to the back of his neck, he gave in and knelt up to properly kiss him.

Andrew’s mouth still tasted of whatever chocolate-y snack he had before coming up to check on Neil, and Neil couldn’t help but be endeared by it. Andrew breathed sigh through his nose, not bothering to break away from Neil, rocking forward with the effort he was kissing Neil with, his fingers finding their way up to Neil’s hair just as Neil’s hand did to his.

His legs started closing in around Neil’s thighs, inch by inch, until Neil drew his hand back from Andrew’s hair to stop it, ducking out of Andrew’s reach to wash the soap off Andrew’s arms with the sponge.

He tried not to look too pleased with the dazed expression on Andrew’s face, complementing the pink around his shoulders and how his hair was mussed a little with how Neil had tugged at it.

“You can sit back in the tub now,” Neil said, moving back a little to let Andrew sit where he wanted to.

Which, apparently, was still on Neil’s lap, still with his back pressed flush against Neil’s chest.

With all his concentration focused on getting Andrew cleaned up and feeling good, Neil hadn’t noticed himself hardening. From the way Andrew arched his back just to grind on Neil’s erection, Neil might have been the only one who was unaware of it.

Neil shuddered as Andrew set a slow pace, squeezing the sponge just above the water by Andrew’s elbow. “Babe, I need to finish cleaning you up.”

There was a pause between that sentence and the next where all Neil could hear from Andrew was hitched breaths and broken-off moans.

Andrew continued to grind down on him, breathlessly taunting, “So clean me up. I’m not holding you back.”

Neil tried not to twitch under Andrew’s grinding, which wasn’t hard with his legs and feet pinned beneath his thighs, beneath Andrew. He could feel Andrew’s toes brushing up against the side of his knees.

With a shaky hand, he rubbed circles of soap around Andrew’s stomach and slowly, _slowly_ worked his way up. When he got around to Andrew’s breasts, he moved carefully around the nipples, feeling every breath leaving Andrew under his hand. The water lapping at their torsos was as loud in Neil’s ears as their collective gasps and sighs.

“Drop the sponge,” Andrew said.

Neil pressed a kiss to Andrew’s shoulder blade. “’M not done cleaning you yet.”

“I am clean. _Neil_ ,” Andrew hissed, Neil’s name rolling off his tongue halfway a curse, halfway a plea. “Get rid of the sponge and touch me.”

“Where?” Neil trailed his kisses upwards, making Andrew stop from his ministrations to lay his head down by Neil’s shoulder so that Neil could reach his neck. Neil kept his eyes on Andrew’s face as he caressed at the wet skin by Andrew’s shoulders with both hands. Against Andrew’s ear, he asked, “Where can I touch you?”

“Everywhere,” Andrew whispered back, his eyes closed as Neil led his hand down the slippery curve of Andrew’s waist. “Everywhere. It feels so good.”

Neil hummed, the sound coming from low in his throat as Andrew ground down against him again. He ran his palm over Andrew’s breasts, massaging carefully as he sucked red marks into Andrew’s neck, rocking forward a little as Andrew arched his back. Andrew cursed under his breath, loud against Neil’s ear like everything was. He felt Andrew’s hand squeezing at the meat of his arm, pushing for better leverage.

Neil let go of Andrew’s shoulder and tapped at his hip, pulling back a little. “I need you to lie down, Andrew. Andrew, slow down.”

Andrew stopped, the abrupt stop propelling him forward a little too far forward that Neil had to pull him back by the hip.

“Told you to slow down.”

“Shut up.”

Andrew knelt up, away from Neil’s lax grip, stretching his arms above his head in that way he knew Neil was watching. He peeked around his shoulder, down at Neil. “You gonna drown me in this tub?”

Neil snorted, running a hand over the beads of water cascaded down the plane of Andrew’s back, enjoying the fact that it made Andrew lean back against his hand. “I wouldn’t count on it.”

Andrew dropped his arms back down to his sides, twisting around to sit by the wall, the water coming around by his shoulders. He slid down lower and lower into the water. Neil watched Andrew raise a brow at him, his nose barely above the water, then finally going under to reemerge and slick his hair back.

Neil huffed out a laugh, crawling towards Andrew, one of his legs between Andrew’s thighs as Andrew took his face between two hands and pulled them both down into the water for a kiss.

Neil copped around below Andrew’s head for the chain plug, then pulled it out when he found it. Andrew didn’t let go of him, not even when they were both on the brink of drowning, and when the water level finally drained out below them, they could do nothing but gasp into each other’s mouths.

Neil laughed, pressing a kiss at the edge of Andrew’s lips. “You asshole, we could have drowned for real.”

Andrew ignored that, ignored the fact that Neil was dripping water all over his body as he pushed himself up to hover over Andrew again, ignored the fact that Neil was staring down at him with the same look on his face he always pushed Neil away for.

Instead, he ran his hands over Neil’s torso, trailing fingers over Neil’s scars, then reached down to tug at Neil’s erection by his thigh, reminding Neil of why he had Andrew lie down in the first place.

Neil let Andrew tug at him for a few more seconds before knocking Andrew’s arm to the side, setting his hands down by Andrew’s hipbones. He took his time to slide down, to kiss at Andrew’s neck, his shoulders, licking at his nipples, dragging his teeth over the pale skin to see it slowly redden. He pressed his smile against his hand by Andrew’s right hipbone when Andrew spread his legs wide enough so that Neil could slip on down towards his pussy.

His erection slid against the floor of the tub somewhat relieving him the pressure. Neil hummed as he breathed over the edge of Andrew’s pubes, right over the hood of the clit. Andrew’s hitches of breath began getting loud enough to let some voice slip through when Neil finally pressed his tongue on Andrew’s clit. His moan was gravelly in the way Neil always loved.

Neil only slightly felt sorry for his smoker’s lungs.

Andrew hooked one knee over the side of the tub, the other one hugged towards his chest as he watched Neil watch him back.

Andrew muffled his moans by his knee. Neil batted lightly at Andrew’s arms, wanting his mouth far away from his knee. “Let me hear you, Drew,” he muttered, pressing a small kiss to Andrew’s hip. “It’s only me.”

When Andrew nodded his consent, Neil went back down and nipped at the inside of Andrew’s thigh, making Andrew finally let out a small moan, one that made Neil grin a little. He licked his way down the inside of Andrew’s thigh, towards his pussy. He let go of Andrew’s hips to part Andrew’s pussy lips with the pads of his thumb, blowing over the soaking mess that was Andrew.

He pressed his free hand over Andrew’s pussy, gently rubbing circles over the clit, then sliding down to the slick heat between Andrew’s thighs. Andrew groaned, barely louder than normal but loud enough in the bathroom.

“Neil,” Andrew gasped.

Neil pushed himself up from between Andrew’s thighs to press a kiss at the corner of Andrew’s mouth, couldn’t resist it when Andrew’s face was scrunched up in unbidden pleasure just by the feeling of Neil’s fingers.

Maybe the five orgasms before this had something to do with it.

“Pull me up,” Andrew said. Had he not been paying attention, he wouldn’t have caught it.

Neil stopped immediately, pushing himself up with the edge of the tub. He gave Andrew a questioning look as he reached for the hand Andrew had out for him and pulled.

With what little force Neil used, Andrew sat up and thrust forward in that way Neil knew he was relieving pressure. Neil watched him for any signs of discomfort but his shoulders were relaxed, and his eyes were nothing but intense fire.

“Still yes?” Neil asked, if not for Andrew then for himself.

“I was going to cum,” Andrew muttered in reply, which wasn’t really what Neil was asking for.

Neil nodded, then waited to see if Andrew was going to say something else. When the moment passed, he asked again. “Still yes though, right?”

Andrew sighed, then blinked a few drops of water away from his eyes. “Yes.”

Neil reached out to wipe the water off of Andrew’s forehead, slicking his hair back out of his face. Andrew stared at him for a few moments, long enough that Neil was considering just getting out of the tub to dry off or calling him out on it.

Before Neil could act on any of his urges, Andrew put his hands on either side of the tub and braced himself up to his knees, pushing to slide onto Neil’s lap, gasping as the heated skin between his thighs made contact with Neil’s lap.

Neil grabbed onto Andrew’s hips, pulling him close. Neil’s cock was trapped between them and Andrew couldn’t help but rub against it. Neil kept himself still. There wasn’t a guarantee to what Andrew wanted at the moment, whether it was just to grind against Neil’s cock until they both came again, or just to have this novel moment of being pressed flush against each other for so long.

“You’re really sensitive right now,” Neil pointed out. Andrew looked down at him, seeming smug with how Neil had to look up to meet his gaze. “Are you sure you want to...?”

Andrew paused to consider Neil’s trailed off question, moving to lay his elbows on top of Neil’s shoulders. He leaned his head forward, and Neil leaned his head backward until they could sit there with their foreheads touching, eyes staring at the only other thing that was important to them in the room.

Neil didn’t know if it was the lighting in the bathroom that made Andrew’s eyes almost look gold, or the way Andrew was feigning kisses over his mouth as he slowly began grinding against Neil’s cock, but when Andrew breathed _yes_ into the space between their mouths, Neil surged up to kiss him with the indescribably soft frustration of looking Andrew in the eyes without chasing it down with a kiss.

Neil pulled away for a second, but was brought short, looking into Andrew’s eyes as he took Neil’s lower lip between his teeth. He pressed back in, feeling Andrew’s arms locking him into this embrace, licking into Andrew’s mouth and swallowing the drawn-out moan from deep within Andrew’s throat.

Neil stayed still beneath Andrew. With some effort.

He pulled away from Andrew’s lips as Andrew began focusing on keeping his hips moving. Neil kissed at the corner of Andrew’s mouth, down his cheek, then settled for laying his head down by Andrew’s shoulder, placing sloppy kisses at Andrew’s neck.

Andrew hastily grabbed at Neil’s hands, then pushed himself up. Neil got the hint and helped Andrew get up to his knees, not looking at the fact that Andrew’s knees were shaky or the fact that Andrew’s breaths were as heavy as they were before Andrew started grinding on him. He led Andrew’s hands back to his shoulders.

In the cold air, Neil realized that his cock was slicked up in Andrew’s arousal. Then came the realization of what Andrew was doing all along.

It was Andrew’s turn to see him hesitate, kneeling over Neil with his chest flushed, his nipples perked against the humid air of the rapidly cooling bathroom, his face suddenly turning serious. “Still yes?”

Neil blinked, then nodded. “I—yeah, I just didn’t guess you’d try so soon after your stint with the vibrator.”

Neil watched as the corners of Andrew’s lips lifted into a rare, small smile that made Neil more breathless than he’s been all evening.

Andrew shook his head almost affectionately, Neil would say, if he didn’t know better. Neil pulled Andrew forward by the hip, keeping his eyes on Andrew’s face as he guided the head of his cock through the folds of Andrew’s labia. He held on as Andrew began sliding down on him, kissing or touching whatever he could reach whenever he paused.

He couldn’t tell much from the knot by Andrew’s brow, or from the hisses and sighs escaping Andrew’s lips. Sometimes he’d groan in what Neil knew as pleasure. Neil didn’t know if it felt as good for Andrew as it did with him or if Andrew was just pausing to feel himself filling up with Neil, but Neil kept himself busy with Andrew’s arms, his abdomen, his back, his chest, whispering encouragements against pale skin.

_You’re so good. So beautiful. Take it slow, babe. We got this. I got you. I’m right here._

When Andrew was fully sheathed, he was shaking in Neil’s arms, his head hung low by Neil’s shoulder. Neil leaned away, concerned, unable to focus on Andrew’s walls pulsating around his cock when Andrew was shivering like this. Softly, he asked, “Are you cold? We can dry up and continue this elsewhere.”

Andrew shook his head, head still down.

Neil sighed, then looked around for something. He found the showerhead laid down by his thigh where he’d used it before his bath.

“I could turn on the shower and warm it up for you,” he said. “Is that okay?”

This time, Andrew nodded.

He reached for it, then for the faucet, testing the temperature by spurts of water through the nozzle.

Once it was warm enough, he turned the tap and brought the showerhead to Andrew, running a hand up and down his back, then around his waist. Around the hiss of the water and the sound of the drain, Neil felt Andrew sigh against his shoulder. Neil brought the nozzle up to Andrew’s hair so that Andrew would look at him.

“Better?” Neil asked.

Instead of answering, Andrew wrapped his arms around Neil’s waist and wiggled a little in his lap. Neil’s breath hitched, and he struggled not to drop the showerhead in his surprise. In return, he laid his chin down by Andrew’s shoulder and kissed whatever drops of water he could catch coming down from Andrew’s hair.

That is, until Andrew starts gyrating his hips, making lazy circles in Neil’s lap.

Neil does drop the showerhead this time, scrabbling to lean back a little grab hold of the edge of the bathtub. He struggled to keep himself still, to let Andrew take the lead and pace them how fast he wanted. He let out a grunt, muffled with how hard he was biting his lip.

Andrew turns his head to nuzzle against the side of Neils’ neck, gradually picking up his pace. Neil stopped biting his bottom lip, gasping and groaning, possibly in Andrew’s ear.

“You can help, you know,” Andrew whispered into his.

Neil blinked the haze around his head away, aware that every breath that left him with each thrust was loud. “Thought you, _ah_ —thought you’d never ask. Up against the wall?”

Andrew cursed under his breath. “ _Yes_. Just as long as you’d help me.”

Neil grabbed Andrew by the small of his back, and slowly pulled out from beneath him. Andrew let himself be pushed up against the edge of the bathtub, with Neil looming over him.

Neil spread Andrew’s thighs wide open as soon as he found his footing on the slippery bathtub floor. He slowed down, reset the pace. It was completely overwhelming to see Andrew react to the sight of Neil’s cock sliding in and out of his own pussy, the way Andrew seemed fixated, the way he let out small noises as Neil started pulling back further, thrusting in deeper.

“Do you want me to touch your clit?” Neil managed to ask between breaths.

It took Andrew a few more thrusts before he could respond properly, his fingernails digging into the skin beneath his left knee and the meat of his right thigh. “No. Wanna see if I can cum like this. Just on your dick.”

Neil couldn’t help the stutter in his pace. Andrew seemed to like it. He could feel Andrew’s walls just clenching down on him as he thrusted in, pulled out, _in, out_. The sounds of his cock fucking into Andrew’s pussy were just as loud as Andrew’s gasps and noises.

“Faster?”

Andrew closed his mouth so that he could bite at his bottom lip, his eyes still on Neil’s movements. He nodded, pushing back a little against Neil’s thrusts.

Neil went just a beat faster, snapping his hips against Andrew’s enough to shake Andrew a little. Andrew cursed, loudly this time, and Neil couldn’t help bending over, bracketing Andrew’s chest with his arms as he maintained his pace.

The bathroom was nothing but faint echoes of Andrew’s moaning and cursing, Neil’s grunts of effort, the hiss of the showerhead behind them that was washing Neil’s knees and Andrew’s back with warm water going towards the drain.

Andrew curled up on himself, the change in angle letting Neil hit his spot, and when he began biting his lip again, just to get his breathing in check, Neil tilted his head up to kiss him, to worry Andrew’s lip with his tongue.

And that’s exactly how Andrew comes, gasping into the space between their lips, his eyes squeezed shut, evident in pulses around Neil’s cock and the twitching of his thighs as Neil restrained himself enough to slow his pace as soon as the moment passed.

Neil stopped, his cock still deep inside Andrew. He leaned down to kiss Andrew on the cheek, the side of his mouth, square on the lips. Andrew dropped his legs and cupped Neil’s face, surging up into the kiss. When they broke apart, Neil whispered, “You were so good. Did it feel good?”

Andrew nodded numbly, their lips brushing against each other.

“Where do you want me, Andrew? Look at me.”

Andrew opened his eyes, his black swallowing the brown in his eyes. Neil gave him a chaste kiss just for that.

“You did so well,” he whispered. “Where can I cum?”

Andrew hummed. Neil felt Andrew clench around him again and realized that he was doing it deliberately. “Anywhere,” he replied, barely a whisper.

Neil shuddered, his eyelids fluttering as Andrew clenched around him again. “I need to pull out for that. Is that okay?”

“Yes.”

Neil pulled away from Andrew, spreading Andrew’s legs again as he pulled out carefully, trying and failing to ignore the fact that Andrew kept clenching his walls around Neil.

He didn’t last long. By the fifth thrust, Neil could feel himself gasp as he came a little inside Andrew. Andrew moaned when he felt it in him but Neil still pulled out to cum over Andrew’s front.

They both stayed there for a while, the showerhead still running, Andrew on his back and Neil on his knees, just trying to get themselves together.

 

* * *

 

Neil still got up for a morning run, after that, never mind that his running shorts in Andrew’s drawers didn’t cover up the bruising on his knees. The neighborhood that Nicky bought the house in was quiet in the way that absolutely no one went exercising around the block at the time Neil deemed it logical.

When he got back, the sun was out and it was six thirty. He lit a cigarette and set it aside on the ash tray by the center island in the kitchen and set about to making breakfast.

By the time the coffeemaker stopped gurgling out their brew, Neil heard the telltale sounds of Andrew’s socked feet padding down the hall and into the kitchen.

Andrew bypassed him and went straight for the coffeemaker, grabbing two mugs, and the milk and the sugar.

Neil handed him his plate of food once he was done stirring his mixture of creamy coffee and too much sugar. Andrew took it, then went around the counter to settled down by the table. Neil followed suit.

In the middle of drinking his coffee, Neil noticed Andrew looking at him.

He looked soft. His mouth was full as he chewed, his collarbones exposed in the way Neil’s hoodie looked way too big on him sometimes. Neil felt a socked foot poking at his bare feet under the table.

Neil smiled.

“Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can find me and the fam [@aceaaroniscanon](http://aceaaroniscanon.tumblr.com)
> 
> my main is[@stubbornjerk](http://stubbornjerk.tumblr.com). comments are appreciated!!!!!


End file.
